DESTINO
by Sakura Kinomoto2
Summary: Este es un fic que escribi hace mucho, pero es una historia muy bonita en la que el romance entre Misty y Ash es lo principal ^_^
1. Recuerdo

10 / julio / 2000

NOTA DE LA LINDA AUTORA:

HOE!!!, viva, viva!, al fin escribo mi fanfic de Misty y Ash o Kasumi y Satoshi (como prefieran llamarles), bueno, en fin (^_^')

Debo decir (aunque todo mundo lo diga, también debo agregarlo) que ninguno de los personajes de pokémon me pertenecen aunque yo quisiera (buaaaa!!!, snif!) Ash, Misty, Pikachu y todos los 150 pokémons (más los que se van agregando) pertenecen a Nintendo y todos esos que lo promocionan (no tengo idea de quienes sean, pero si leen esto, no me reclamen, es solo que no puedo estar en todo!). Bueno, espero que les guste y si no... pues por lo menos finjan (digo, no sean malos).

Emmm, también debo decir que aunque llevo días y días pensando este fanfic y por fin se me ilumino mi santa cabecita (mi enferma mentecilla) lo sigo corrigiendo en lo que lo voy escribiendo, y por ultimo

Los detalles:

Ash: 15

Misty: 15

Brock: 19

DESTINO

Capitulo I. Recuerdo

Una pequeña niña pelirroja de unos 4 años de edad llevaba varías horas caminando en el bosque sin encontrar la salida – Ummm, creo que me perdí... –

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Qué tal si me encuentro uno de esos feos bichos que hay en el bosque?-

Y justo en ese momento, (como cuando uno no quiere que le pregunten en clase) un Caterpie se atravesó en su camino.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!! - la pequeña grito mientras se internaba más en el bosque. Súbitamente chocó con un árbol. Tres Caterpies más salieron de entre los arbustos, la niña estaba aterrorizada, cerró los ojos, y justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de ella... nada, la pequeña niña abrió uno de sus ojos y vio ante ella la figura de un niño, un pequeño niño que parecía ser de su edad. El niño llevaba puestos unos shorts y una playera con el dibujo de una pokebola, también traía una gorra puesta sobre su cabello negro. El niño ahuyentó a los Caterpies con una vara, luego de esto se volteó.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el niño.

- S, s, si, eso creo –

- No deberías estar aquí, no si te dan miedo los bichos-

- Me perdí, y tu, ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Jeje, yo también me perdí – le contestó el niño frotándose la nuca mientras sacaba la lengua de forma graciosa.

- Jiji, bueno, ya somos dos – Le dijo la niña mientras volteaba hacía los arboles. Parecía ser que se movían, así que se levantó rápido para colocarse detrás del niño

- Creo que algo se movió allá atrás...- le dijo la niña

- E, en, en serio? – le dijo asustado el niño – Me, mejor vamonos de aquí –

Tomó la mano de la niña y comenzaron a caminar, pero un ruido detrás de ellos los hizo voltear

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras veían como un enjambre de Beedrills se acercaba a ellos.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, pero los Beedrills los alcanzaron rápidamente. La pequeña pelirroja corría lo más rápido que podía, pero se tropezó. El niño se volteó rápidamente a ayudarla a levantarse, pero los beedrils estaban justo detrás de ellos. El pequeño niño encontró una vara en el piso y trato de asustarlos, pero eso solo logró enfadar más a los beedrills por lo que uno de ellos se lanzó en contra del pequeño niño y logró enterrar su aguijón en el hombro del niño.

En ese instante se escucharon disparos y voces de adultos. Los beedrills volaron atemorizados por los disparos y la pequeña niña sostenía al niño herido en sus brazos.

- ¡No te preocupes!, ¡Ya viene gente y ellos te van a ayudar!, Por favor, ¡no te mueras! – Le suplico la pequeña niña.

En ese momento una oficial junto con los padres del niño y la madre de la niña llegaron a donde estaban los dos pequeños. Los padres del niño, alarmados por lo que sucedió con su hijo, lo tomaron rápidamente en sus brazos mientras la oficial pedía una ambulancia. Antes de que se pudieran llevar al niño, la pequeña pelirroja se acercó a él.

- Gracias por salvarme – le dijo la niña

El pequeño niño apenas podía hablar, pero al escuchar a la niña abrió sus ojos.

- Estoy feliz de que estés bien, pequeña pelirroja... –

Dijo el pequeño niño en el momento que llegaba la ambulancia. La niña observaba mientras lo subían a la ambulancia.

- ¡Oye!, No me has dicho tu nombre!- gritó la pequeña niña

- A A...

UY que miedo!

Hace años que escribí esto, como podrán darse cuenta, pero nunca lo publique o mostre a algun ser humano... hasta ahora.

Espero que lo lean y me den su opinión, oky?

Y si les gusta Card captor Sakura, visiten mi site:

http://galeon.com/sakuranosekai/

JANE!


	2. Secretos

Capitulo II. Secretos

- ¿Misty?, Misty?.... MISTY!!!-

-Eh?, qué pasa?-

-Estabas soñando despierta o al menos eso parecía- le dijo Ash mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de ella.

-Ah, si, creo que si-

-Pika pikachu pi (creo que no has dormido bien)-

-Creo que estás emocionada de ser una amiga tan cercana al futuro maestro pokémon – dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de la mesa de manera orgullosa.

-Mmmmm – dijeron al mismo tiempo Misty y Brock mientras observaban a Ash. Los dos suspiraron y se voltearon para seguir con su cena.

-Ash, no nos aburras con tus chistes tan malos- le dijo Misty mientras le daba un bocado de su cena a su Togepi.

-Oh, no!, ahí van otra vez!- dijo Brock mientras se preparaba para la inminente pelea que iba a comenzar

-Pika chu... (así es...)- dijo Pikachu suspirando mientras observaba a Brock

Ash se levantó irritado - ¿Chiste?, Cuál chiste?, Ya he ganado las semifinales de la liga pokémon y mañana solo tengo que ganar la final y seré el nuevo maestro pokémon!-

-Ah!, si, lo olvidaba. Olvidaba que tu suerte esta vez a sido más grande que tu ego – dijo Misty en tono sarcástico

-Qué?, SUERTE???, Suerte es que haya ganado las 8 medallas para entrar a la liga pokémon?, Suerte es que haya llegado a la final de la liga pokémon?- argumentó Ash

Misty sabía que Ash había ganado todos esos combates y medallas por su propio talento y no por suerte, pero por alguna razón a ella le gustaba discutir con él, le gustaba ver su rostro y su mirada de enfado, le parecía algo lindo, por eso le contestaba de esa manera, por que le parecía lindo, o más que eso, le gustaba, era algo que no podía decir por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar con su "relación" con Ash, pero ella estaba enamorada de él y la única forma de no arriesgarse a decir algo, era molestándolo. (*ya saben, las chicas y los chicos se pelean por que se gustan*).

-Bueno, chicos, no importa – dijo Brock tratando de detener la pelea - El caso es que Ash llegó a la final de la liga pokémon y eso es lo que realmente importa-

-Pero yo llegué hasta aquí por que soy un buen entrenador y no por suerte!- le dijo Ash

-Y estoy seguro que Misty cree lo mismo, pero ya no hablemos más de ello- dijo Brock tratando de cambiar la conversación – Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir por que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para la ceremonia de la final de la liga pokémon-

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Buenas noches, debo descansar muy bien para que mañana gane ese titulo de maestro pokémon!!!- dijo Ash entusiasmado mientras entraba en su habitación

-Buenas noches- dijeron Brock y Misty al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

-Pikapi! Pikachu! (Ash!, esperamé!)-

Ash entró a su habitación contento y emocionado por la final de la liga pokémon que sería al día siguiente. Aunque por otra parte se sentía incomodo de que Misty pensara que había llegado ahí por suerte. Por alguna razón él deseaba impresionarla siempre. Era algo que él deseaba, quería que ella tuviera una buena impresión de él, pero parecía ser que siempre pasaba lo contrario. Y ya que no podía impresionarla, las peleas que tenían parecía ser la única forma de acercarse más a ella. El no estaba seguro desde cuando había surgido ese sentimiento, pero le agradaba, le gustaba conversar con ella de cualquier manera. Le gustaba ver sus ojos verde azulados mientras sostenían una discusión, era la única manera de verla fijamente a los ojos sin despertar sospechas de que a él le gustara, pero no podía decir esto a nadie, ni a Pikachu, pues tenía miedo y podría arruinar su "amistad" con ella.

-Pikapi?, pika pikachu? (Ash?, estás bien?)- preguntó Pikachu

-Eh?, qué?... emmm, si, estoy bien Pikachu, muy bien– Ash le contesto nervioso

-Pika?, pikachu, pika pi cha! (en serio?, yo creo que estás pensando en Misty!)- lo acusó Pikachu

-Qué?, yo?, cómo crees?... esteee, creo que es hora de dormir Pikachu, mañana es la final de la liga pokémon... si eso!- contesto lo más rápido que pudo

-Pikachu!, Pika cha pi pika pika! (Oye!, no me cambies la conversación!)-

-Yo?, no, es que me muero de sueño, buenas noches, jajaja...(creo que no lo engañe para nada)– pensó Ash mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Pikaaa (Ajá...)– decía Pikachu mientras se recostaba a un lado de Ash


	3. Buena suerte!

Capitulo III. Buena suerte!

A la mañana siguiente Ash se levantó emocionado, era un día hermoso, el día de la final de la liga pokémon y a parte, acababa de tener un sueño maravilloso donde Misty y él tenían una cita. Era algo normal para él tener esa clase de sueños, pero nunca hablaba de ellos, lo único que hacía era pensar en que algún día pudieran hacerse realidad.

-Que día tan hermoso!, el día perfecto para convertirme en maestro pokémon, no es cierto Pikachu?- dijo Ash mientras observaba como Pikachu se estiraba y movía entre las sabanas.

-Pika chu! (Así es!)- contestó Pikachu mientras saltaba al hombro de Ash.

-Vamos a desayunar, seguramente Misty nos está esperando- dijo Ash a Pikachu

-Pi?, pika pikachu, pi pika? (Misty?, y que los demás no cuentan?)- dijo Pikachu mientras lo observaba con ojos de acusación – Pika!, pika chu pi cha! (No finjas!, a ti te gusta!)-

-QUÉ?, no, no Pikachu, lo que sucede es que me muero de hambre y ya no sé ni lo que digo, jajaja...- dijo Ash mientras salía corriendo de la habitación para que Pikachu no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

-Pika cha, pi pi cha (miedoso, tarde o temprano lo va a confesar)- suspiro Pikachu mientras corría para alcanzar a Ash.

Ash corrió hacía donde estaba el comedor, y al abrir la puerta vio a varios reporteros acercarse a él.

-Ash Ketchum, verdad?- preguntó uno de ellos

-Qué se siente estar en la final de la liga pokémon?- dijo otro

-A estado estudiando las tácticas de ataque de su adversario?- dijo otro más

La sala estaba llena de reporteros que hacían muchas preguntas, Ash no tenía idea de que decir, lo habían tomado por sorpresa y no sabía que hacer.

-Eh?, qué sucede?- preguntó Ash a la enorme cantidad de reporteros que se amontonaban para lograr escuchar sus comentarios o tomar una fotografía de él.

-Ash!, estamos por acá!-

Ash volteó hacia donde se había escuchado la voz. En un extremo del comedor se encontraban Brock y Pikachu.

-Con permiso- dijo Ash mientras caminaba entre los reporteros para reunirse con sus amigos.

Los reporteros se quedaron observando a Ash mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-Es algo tímido, eso es todo. Más tarde lo entrevistaré- dijo uno de ellos, mientras los demás salían del comedor.

-Vaya Ash, eres toda una estrella de televisión!- dijo Brock mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda.

-Si eso creo- dijo Ash mientras se sentaba en la banca de enfrente.

-Buenos días!, cómo durmieron?- dijo Misty al llegar. Traía en sus brazos a su pequeño Togepi.

-Bien, gracias- dijeron Brock y Ash

-Pikachu (yo también gracias)-

Los tres chicos y los dos pokémons desayunaron tranquilamente (es decir, sin peleas por parte de Ash y Misty). Al terminar se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el estadio de la liga pokémon. Ash estaba muy emocionado, por fin era la hora de saber si todos estos años como entrenador pokémon habían servido, era hora de saber si las medallas que había ganado eran por su talento como entrenador o, como Misty decía, habían sido ganadas solo por su suerte.

Llegaron al estadio y ya había algunos espectadores apartando su lugar en las gradas.

-Brock y yo te estaremos viendo desde las gradas, buena suerte- dijo Misty mientras le daba un abrazo a Ash. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Buena suerte Ash, confiamos en que tu serás el ganador- le dijo Brock al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba su mano.

-Gra, gracias chicos, daré lo mejor de mi, no los decepcionaré- dijo Ash aún sonrojado

Misty y Brock se dieron la vuelta y subieron las escaleras hacía las gradas. Ash se quedó ahí observando a Misty subir las escaleras.

-Pikapi?, Pikapi!... PIKAPI!!! (Ash?, Ash!... ASH!!!)- dijo Pikachu al mismo tiempo que le daba una descarga eléctrica a Ash.

-Ahhhhhhhh!!!, qué sucede Pikachu?- dijo Ash volteando hacía donde estaba Pikachu.

-Pi pika chu, cha pi pi pika! (Estabas observando a Misty, yo te vi!)-

-Claro que no!, vamonos o se nos va a hacer tarde!- corrió Ash hacía la entrada de los entrenadores

-Cha pi pikachu... (De nuevo me cambia la conversación...)- dijo Pikachu mientras corría para alcanzar a Ash.


	4. La competencia

Capitulo IV. La competencia

El estadio estaba lleno. No había quedado ni un solo lugar en las gradas. La final de la liga pokémon era el evento más esperado por los aficionados. Ash estaba muy nervioso, él y Pikachu estaban dando un vistazo a las gradas para ver al publico que se encontraba ahí.

-No veo a Misty o a Brock, y tu Pikachu?-

-Pika pika... (yo tampoco...)-

En ese momento, el anunciador dio la bienvenida a los espectadores y una felicitación a los entrenadores que habían participado en la liga. Después de esto, el anunciador dio una breve introducción a la final de la liga pokémon y presentó a los finalistas...

-EN EL LADO DERECHO DEL ESTADIO, EN LA PLATAFORMA ROJA, LA ENTRENADORA: SAKURA!!!- gritó el anunciador. Una linda chica de cabello corto y lentes, entró por el lado derecho para ocupar su lugar en la plataforma roja.

-Y, EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO DEL ESTADIO, EN LA PLATAFORMA VERDE, EL ENTRENADOR, ASH!!!- presentó el anunciador.

-Bueno Pikachu, a llegado la hora- Ash volteó al para ver a Pikachu

-Pikachu! (Vamos!)- dijo Pikachu, al mismo tiempo que él y Ash salían para ocupar su lugar en la plataforma verde.

-Los entrenadores podrán usar seis pokémons, si algún pokémon cae malherido, es paralizado o se duerme debido a un ataque queda descalificado y se tendrá que reemplazar por otro, si el entrenador se rinde el triunfo es automático para su adversario y ningún entrenador podrá intervenir en alguna batalla o será descalificado- dijo el anunciador

-Vamos Ash, tu puedes!, vence a esa chica como lo hiciste en las semifinales con ese torpe de Gary Oak!

-Esa voz me es familiar- volteó Ash y vio en la primera fila de las gradas a Misty– Así lo haré Misty!-

-Esta victoria te la dedico a ti- dijo Ash en voz baja

-Pikapi pikachu? (qué dijiste Ash?)- se volteó Pikachu

-Nada nada, jeje-

-¡QUÉ COMIENCE LA BATALLA Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR!- gritó finalmente el anunciador

-Muy bien!, Rhydon, yo te elijo!- grito Sakura, mientras lanzaba su pokebola

-Un Rhydon, eh?,- dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pokebola- Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!-

-Bulbasaur! (Bien!)- gritó Bulbasaur

-Rhydon!, embestida!- gritó Sakura

-Bulbasaur, hojas navaja!- ordenó Ash

La embestida de Rhydon fue detenida por las hojas navaja de Bulbasaur.

-Esto no puede ser!- gritó Sakura- Las hojas navaja no deberían afectar a mi Rhydon!-

-Mi Bulbasaur es más fuerte de lo que crees- dijo Ash- Bulbasaur!, rayo solar!-

-Rhydon cuidado!- gritó Sakura

Rhydon no logró moverse a tiempo y el rayo solar de Bulbasaur impactó directamente en Rhydon. Rhydon cayó malherido.

-Rhydon!- gritó Sakura, pero Rhydon estaba inconsciente.

-ASH GANA LA PRIMER BATALLA!!!- gritó emocionado el anunciador

El público gritó emocionado ovacionando a Ash. Ash estaba contento, había ganado su primer batalla y con esto se acercaba más a su sueño, ser un maestro pokémon.

-Bien hecho Ash!- lo felicitó Brock desde las gradas

-Sigue así Ash!, vas muy bien!- gritó Misty

-Gracias chicos! dijo Ash mientras agitaba su mano- Bien hecho Bulbasaur!-

-Muy bien chico listo...- dijo Sakura – Ponyta, yo te elijo!

-Bulbasaur, embestida!

-Ponyta!, usa tu agilidad!

Ponyta y Bulbasaur tuvieron una gran batalla (*que no voy a contar por que sino me tardo mucho*), siendo Ponyta el vencedor. Las batallas entre los entrenadores fueron asombrosas y ambos demostraron tener un gran talento para convertirse en un maestro pokémon. Finalmente, solo quedaba una batalla, el ganador obtendría el título de maestro pokémon.

-ASH A PERDIDO SU PENÚLTIMO POKÉMON, ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO QUE LE QUEDA AL IGUAL QUE SAKURA. ¿QUÉ POKÉMON ELEJIRA PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL SCYTHER DE SAKURA?- grito el anunciador

-Parece ser que es tu turno, Pikachu- dijo Ash

-PIKAAA!!! (aquí voy!), dijo Pikachu mientras sacaba pequeñas chispas

Pikachu corrió a su posición en el campo.

-Y ASH A ELEGIDO A PIKACHU PARA SU ULTIMA BATALLA!!!-

El público se emocionó, todos se levantaron de su asiento entusiasmados de presenciar la batalla final en la que se decidiría quien sería el nuevo maestro pokémon. Ash seguía algo nervioso, pero trató de controlarse para no cometer ningún error.

-Pikachu, cuento contigo!- le grito Ash

-Pikachu, si lo logras te prepararé tu platillo favorito!- gritó Brock

-Vamos Pikachu, eres el mejor!!!- gritó también Misty

-Y yo no soy el mejor?- suspiró Ash, mientras volteaba a ver a Misty- (no lo puedo creer, estoy celoso de Pikachu)- pensó Ash.

-Scyther, utiliza tu ataque de doble equipo!- ordenó Sakura

-Pikachu, usa tu agilidad!- gritó Ash

Scyther realizó su ataque de doble equipo, pero la agilidad de Pikachu no le permitía atacarlo.

-Pikachu, attack trueno!-

Pikachu realizó el ataque y Scyther no alcanzó a esquivarlo.

-Syther, utiliza tu cuchillada!-

La cuchillada de Scyther golpeó a Pikachu, pero aún así logró levantarse.

-Scyther!, embestida ahora!-

-Pikachu, impact trueno!

Scyther golpeó a Pikachu con su embestida, pero el impact trueno de Pikachu debilitó la embestida, por lo que Pikachu no fue lastimado tan gravemente. Scyther estaba débil, pero aún estaba en pie.

-Pikachu!, usa tu agilidad para golpear a Scyther!

Pikachu golpeó a Scyther aunque no lo suficiente para derribarlo, pero lo debilitó un poco más. Pikachu se había debilitado por la cuchillada y la embestida de Scyther, pero no estaba tan mal como él.

-Pikachu, utiliza de nuevo tu attack trueno y hazlo lo más fuerte que puedas!

Nubes de tormenta se aproximaron rápidamente. El cielo se obscureció mientras Pikachu se cargaba cada vez más de energía.

-Pikachu!, ahora!!!- gritó Ash

-Scyther cuidado!!!- gritó Sakura

-PI KA CHU!!!!!!!- gritó Pikachu al mismo tiempo que soltaba la descarga eléctrica más grande que se haya visto, todo el estadio se iluminó por unos instantes mientras un gran rayo de electricidad rodeaba a Scyther. Hubo una gran descarga y el estadio vibró por un momento por el estallido que causó el attack trueno de Pikachu. Cuando se dispersó la nube de polvo que se había levantado por el estallido, todos pudieron ver al Scyther que estaba muy malherido, pero seguía con vida. Varias enfermeras Joy corrieron para auxiliarlo.

-Scyther!!!- gritó preocupada Sakura

-Scyther está inconsciente, Pikachu es el ganador- gritó el juez

-Y EL GANADOR Y NUEVO MAESTRO POKÉMON ES ASH KETCHUM!!!- gritó entusiasmado el anunciador

-Yo... yo... gané?- dijo confundido Ash

-Ash!!!- escuchó detrás de él

Ash volteó para ver quien lo llamaba pues aún seguía confundido. Misty y Brock llegaron corriendo a felicitarlo. Misty corrió hacía Ash y le dio un abrazo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía por la emoción. Ash no podía estar más confundido ahora; su nuevo titulo de maestro pokémon, Misty abrazándolo, ese ataque tan espectacular de Pikachu y Brock persiguiendo a las enfermeras Joy que atendían a Scyther (Bueno, eso ultimo ya no le pareció tan raro). Algunos momentos después, Misty se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se separó de Ash. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y en ese momento llegó Pikachu.

-Pikachu Pikapi! (lo logramos Ash!)-

-Pikachu!, bien hecho!!!- dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a Pikachu

Misty, quien todavía estaba sonrojada, los observó con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicidades Ash, eres el mejor... - susurró Misty


	5. La celebración

Capitulo V. La celebración

Por la noche, en el hotel en el que Ash, Misty y Brock se hospedaban, hubo una gran fiesta para el nuevo maestro pokémon. Ash estaba muy contento de que su sueño por fin se hiciera realidad. Todos estaban vestidos con sus trajes más elegantes (*si, Ash en un tuxedo, ahhh!!! ^_^*), hasta Pikachu traía su pequeño traje.

-Felicidades hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti... snif!, si tu padre estuviera aquí, estoy segura que él también estaría muy orgulloso de ti- dijo la señora Ketchum- Por cierto hijo, has cambiado tu ropa int... -

-Mamá me avergüenzas!!!- gritó Ash, antes de que su mamá pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Felicidades Ash, todos estamos orgullosos de ti- se acercó el Profesor Oak

-Gracias profesor, su nieto tampoco lo hizo tan mal- contesto Ash

-Si, bueno, la verdad no sabemos nada de él, parece ser que le avergonzó él haber presumido tanto y haber perdido ante ti- dijo el Profesor Oak.

Ash estaba muy contento, no solo había logrado el título de maestro pokémon, sino que también había vencido a su eterno rival, Gary Oak, en las semifinales (*qué por qué no conté eso?, pues por que me voy a tardar más de lo que ya me estoy tardando!, soy esclava de mi fanfic... snif! -_-'*). Aún así, ese sentimiento de alegría fue interrumpido por el hambre.

-Mmm. Tengo hambre- dijo Ash- Oye Pikachu!, que tal si vamos por algo que comer?-

-Pi, pika pi cha! (si, yo también tengo hambre!)-

Ash y Pikachu caminaron entre la gente buscando comida, había muchas personas y se les dificultaba caminar. Después de darle 5 vueltas al salón concluyeron que se habían perdido.

-No lo puedo creer, nos perdimos en un salón...- dijo Ash con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Pi pikachu, pika cha pi pi chu (no es raro, nunca has tenido sentido de orientación)- contesto Pikachu

-Pssssst, pssssst!- dijo una voz entre la multitud.

-Eh?, quién es?- dijo Ash

Una mano salió de entre la gente, Ash la tomó y fue jalado hacía la persona que le tendió la mano. Traía un vestido azul verdoso corto, pero muy elegante. Traía cabello corto suelto color anaranjado.

-Es una chica- dijo Ash en voz baja mientras era jalado por ella.

-Pikachu pi... (que observador...)- dijo Pikachu burlándose del comentario de Ash.

La chica los llevó hasta la mesa en donde había montones de platillos y bebidas.

-Ah!, qué bien!, no he comido nada en todo el día!- dijo Ash emocionado de ver esa gran cantidad de comida en la mesa.

-Pika!!! (viva!)- grito Pikachu

-Ash?, no me vas a dar las gracias de sacarte de ahí?-

-Ah!, si, muchas gracias señorita!- dijo Ash, mientras colocaba toda la comida que podía en su plato.

-Qué?, Ash!, no me reconoces?-

-Qué, qué?-

-Ash!, soy yo!, Misty!!!- dijo Misty al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello

-Ah... ehhhh... yo, este, bueno- dijo Ash nervioso

Ash no se esperaba esto, Misty se veía realmente hermosa, no podía creerlo. Ash siempre había creído que Misty era muy bonita, pero de esta manera se veía increíble. Ash enmudeció, el solo verla lo sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-(Cielos... se ve, hermosa!... qué voy a decirle?... Ash, no actúes como un idiota!)- pensó Ash

-Ash?, te pasa algo?- dijo Misty preocupada

-Misty... - comenzó Ash

-Qué sucede?

-Me preguntaba... -

-Si?-

-Sabes, sabes... sabes donde esta el baño? (Ah!, estúpido lo arruinaste de nuevo!)- pensó Ash

-...mmm... no, no lo sé- dijo Misty decepcionada.

-Emmm, bueno, jejeje!- dijo Ash tratando de fingir que no estaba nervioso.

-Pika pika pikachu (ahora si lo arruinaste)- dijo Pikachu

Misty y Ash se sentaron en la mesa a comer y a conversar. Ash y Misty estaban felices de no estar discutiendo y en lugar de ello se llevaran muy bien. En ese momento se les acercó un reportero.

-Ash Ketchum?, tu eres el nuevo maestro pokémon, cierto?-

-Pues, eso creo, jejeje- contestó Ash

-Y ella, debe ser tu novia, no es verdad?-

Misty estaba bebiendo agua en el momento en el que el reportero hizo esa pregunta, así que cuando escuchó, escupió toda el agua y se sonrojó al igual que Ash.

-Claro que no!- se levantó Misty- Ash y yo somos solo amigos!-

-Pero en las fotografías que tomé al final de tu encuentro, ella te está abrazando, así que supuse... -

-Olvídelo, no hay problema, déjelo así- dijo Ash tratando de disimular.

El reportero se alejó de ahí, pensando que había cometido alguna impertinencia. Ash y Misty voltearon hacia lados opuestos para no verse de frente. Ash se movió nervioso y sin darse cuenta, colocó su mano sobre la de Misty. Ambos se congelaron.

-Oigan chicos, qué están haciendo?- preguntó Brock

-Nada!!!, no estamos haciendo nada!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien, tampoco se pongan así- repuso Brock- Solo venía a preguntarles que iba a suceder ahora que Ash se ha convertido en maestro pokémon. Mi familia debe estar extrañándome al igual que yo a ellos y tal vez vaya a ver como están las cosas en mi casa-

-Pues, yo estaba pensando en tomar un descanso de todas estas aventuras e ir a casa para después continuar viajando por él mundo en busca de más batallas- contestó Ash

Ash y Brock siguieron hablando de lo que iban a hacer, mientras que Misty desvió su mirada para que no notaran su tristeza. Ella no deseaba separarse de Ash y menos deseaba regresar con sus hermanas quienes seguramente se burlarían de ella por regresar después de tantos años y no haber conseguido un novio. Misty sabía que sus hermanas eran buenas, pero pensaban diferente que ella en muchas cosas.

-Y Misty, tu que piensas hacer?- preguntó Ash interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Misty

-Yo?, bueno, no tengo idea... - contestó Misty

-No piensas volver con tus hermanas?- dijo Brock

-No, no lo creo, no me gusta vivir con ellas, por eso me fui de la casa-

-Si no tienes a donde ir, en mi casa hay una habitación para huéspedes que podrías usar si lo deseas- dijo Ash

-En serio?- preguntó Misty casi llorando de felicidad

-Claro, eres bienvenida en la casa de los Ketchum, jejeje!-

-Gracias Ash, acepto tu invitación- dijo emocionada Misty mientras se levantaba y le daba un efusivo abrazo a Ash. Ash se sorprendió pero recibió con gusto el abrazo.

-Pikachu cha pi pika! (Ya están haciendo esto una costumbre!)- dijo Pikachu

-Bueno chicos, entonces, creo que nos volveremos a ver después de descansar un poco. Yo también deseo seguir viajando con ustedes, así que estaré listo el día en que me llamen, de acuerdo?- dijo Brock

-Claro Brock, jamás viajaríamos sin nuestra cocinera, digo, sin ti- bromeó Ash.

-Jaja!, mira como me estoy riendo- dijo Brock de manera sarcástica

En ese momento, casi todo el salón guardó silencio mientras la señora Ketchum se levantaba de su asiento.

-Su atención, por favor!- gritó la mamá de Ash con una copa en su mano- Estamos aquí, para celebrar al nuevo maestro pokémon, mi hijo, Ash Ketchum!- prosiguió la señora Ketchum- Ash, todos estamos orgullosos de ti hijo, snif!, snif!, oh! mi pequeño hijo ya es todo un hombre!-

-Mamá, me apenas!- gritó Ash- Gracias a todos por haberme apoyado en estos días, por fin e realizado uno de los sueños que he perseguido con tanto anhelo y estoy contento de que el día de hoy pueda celebrar con todos ustedes el haber cumplido este sueño. También quiero dar gracias a todos mis pokémons que me han apoyado y han hecho mucho por mi y en especial a Pikachu quien además de ser un gran pokémon, es uno de mis mejores amigos, gracias Pikachu!-

-Pikachu Pikapi (gracias Ash)- respondió Pikachu

-Pero Pikachu no es al único al que le debo dar las gracias, también agradezco a mis otros dos mejores amigos: Brock y Misty el que me acompañaran, me apoyaran y me ayudaran en estos 5 años desde que comencé mi viaje. Gracias Brock, eres un gran amigo y me has enseñado muchas cosas, espero continúes enseñándome más sobre pokémons en el futuro.

-Por supuesto que si, Ash.- dijo Brock

-Y también, muchas gracias a ti, Misty- Ash se volteó para ver a Misty quien estaba a su lado. Ash de repente se puso muy nervioso- Misty, a pesar de que siempre peleamos, te aprecio mucho, eres mi mejor amiga. Tu comenzaste conmigo este viaje y nunca me abandonaste, estuviste ahí cuando te necesité y siempre me probaste ser una persona gentil y amable, gracias por todo- terminó Ash al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Misty también se sonrojó, esas palabras habían sido las cosas más bellas que había oído en su vida.

-Gracias a ti Ash, por dejarme haberte acompañado todo este tiempo...- Misty se detuvo, no podía dejar de decir la excusa que siempre había tenido- Y, Ash... aún me debes una bicicleta-

-Tu bicicleta?, otra vez vas a sacar eso?- dijo Ash

-Claro que si!, tu fuiste quien la arruinó, Ash Ketchum!-

-Pero te la voy a pagar, ya olvida eso!-

-Llevas 5 años diciendo lo mismo y aún no veo ningún centavo!-

Y bueno, como siempre se enfrascaron en una pelea, mientras que todo el mundo continuó con la celebración. Brock y Pikachu se quedaron viendo el espectáculo que estaban dando Ash y Misty.

-Vaya, son una linda pareja, no lo crees Pikachu?- volteó Brock para ver a Pikachu

-Pikachu pika, pi chu, pika cha pi pika. (no exactamente linda, pero si, así es)-

La fiesta continuó hasta muy tarde al igual que la discusión de Ash y Misty (*No es eso lindo?*).


	6. Hasta pronto!

Capitulo VI. Hasta pronto!

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron con muchos ánimos después de la gran fiesta que disfrutaron la noche anterior. Ash, Misty y Brock decidieron quedarse otro día en el hotel para descansar y pasar un ultimo día juntos. La señora Ketchum y el Profesor Oak decidieron partir esa misma mañana para tener todo preparado para la llegada de Ash y Misty.

-Ash, Misty, los estaré esperando en casa. Hasta pronto Brock- dijo la señora Ketchum.

-Hasta pronto señora Ketchum, fue un placer verla- dijo Brock

-Hasta luego mamá, te veremos después- dijo Ash

-Pikachu! (Hasta pronto!)- dijo Pikachu a la madre de Ash

-Hijo, no olvides cambiar en estos días tu ropa int...-

-Mamá, por favor, me apenas!- grito Ash para no dejar a su madre terminar.

La madre de Ash y el Profesor Oak partieron enseguida. Ash le entregó todos sus pokémons al profesor Oak para que los cuidara en tanto los alcanzaba, Misty también le dio todos sus pokémons excepto a Staryu.

Brock propuso la idea de pasear por la ciudad para comprar algunos recuerdos de la liga pokémon. Ash y Misty estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y siguieron a Brock. Muchas personas en la ciudad reconocieron a Ash y le pidieron su autógrafo o alguna fotografía con él. Cuando algunas chicas se acercaron a Ash, Misty las ahuyentó con ese rostro que suele poner cuando está realmente furiosa. Los tres chicos (más Pikachu y Togepi) pasearon todo el día, comieron helados, fueron a la pequeña feria que había en el lugar, vieron el desfile de la liga pokémon, leyeron varios diarios en donde Ash ocupaba la primera plana y compraron muchos recuerdos. Al final del día estaban exhaustos, había sido un día muy divertido. Los tres iban caminando hacia el hotel cuando Ash se detuvo.

-Qué pasa Ash?- preguntó Brock

-Ah!, es que, olvide algo, ahora regreso!- dijo Ash mientras corría de regreso a las tiendas.

-Ash!, no quieres que te acompañemos?- gritó Misty.

-No Misty!, no me tardo!!!- gritó Ash tratando de que no lo siguieran.

-Mph!, como desees Ash- dijo molesta Misty

-Pikapi! (Ash!)- gritó Pikachu mientras trataba de alcanzar a Ash.

Ash corrió hasta llegar a una de las tiendas que habían visitado en la tarde. Parecía ser que estaba buscando algo desesperadamente.

-Dónde está?, dónde está?- se preguntaba Ash mientras veía el mostrador

-Pikachu pi? (que buscas?)- preguntó Pikachu

-La sortija con el cristal azul que a Misty le gusto, es que... - Ash se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta lo que decía.

-Pika!, pikachu pika! (lo sabía!, a ti te gusta!)-  Pikachu acusó a Ash

Ash estaba atrapado, ya no podía cambiarle la conversación a Pikachu.

-Ah!, está bien, está bien. Me atrapaste!, por favor no le digas nada!- suplicó Ash

-Pikachu pika pikachu... (como si alguien me entendiera además de ti...)- replicó Pikachu mientras encogía sus hombros

Después de buscar por unos minutos más, Ash encontró la sortija que habían visto en la tarde él y Misty.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo Ash a una de las personas que atendían

-En que puedo servi... – la señorita se quedó a la mitad de su pregunta

-Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Ash

-Tu eres, eres... eres Ash, el nuevo maestro pokémon!!!- gritó la señorita- Soy tu admiradora, por favor dame tu autógrafo!!!- (*seré honesta, si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera lanzado sobre él*).

-Claro, jajaja... – dijo Ash algo sorprendido

-Oigan chicos!, esta con nosotros Ash Ketchum!, el nuevo maestro pokémon!!!- gritó la señorita volteando hacia una habitación al fondo de la tienda. Varios empleados salieron corriendo, pidiendo autógrafos a Ash.

Después de está... emmm, interrupción.

-Y, en que puedo servirte?- preguntó contenta la señorita

-Quería saber cuanto costaba esa sortija del mostrador- dijo Ash señalando una hermosa sortija de oro con un cristal azul.

-Ah!, debe ser para esa chica que te abrazó al final de tu encuentro, debe ser tu novia, verdad?, qué suerte tiene!- dijo la señorita con una gran sonrisa

-Ajajajaja...ahhh...- suspiró Ash, mientras trataba de sonreír

-Pikachu Pikapi... (no sufras Ash...)- suspiró Pikachu mientras le daba un pañuelo

La señorita sacó la sortija del mostrador. Y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a Ash el precio. Ash se congeló al oírlo.

-Qué, qué???- gritó sorprendido Ash

-Bueno, eso es lo que dice la etiqueta, jeje- contestó la señorita

-Está bien, que suerte que gané en la liga pokémon y me dieron dinero como premio- dijo Ash

-Te diré algo, por ser el nuevo maestro pokémon te voy a hacer un descuento- dijo la señorita

-En serio?- preguntó Ash con una gran sonrisa

-Claro!-

Ash salió de la tienda muy contento con una pequeño estuche negro. Corrió hacía el hotel al ver cuanto se había tardado en su compra.

-Vaya, si que tiene sus ventajas ser famoso, tal vez debería protagonizar alguna película- dijo Ash mientras corría

-Pi pikachu pika (tampoco exageres) dijo Pikachu

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Ash corrió escondiendo el estuche hasta llegar a su habitación. Lo estaba sacando de su chamarra cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Ash Ketchum, donde has estado!- entró gritando Misty

-Misty!, jajaja, cómo estás?- dijo Ash de manera nerviosa mientras se volteaba escondiendo el estuche detrás de él.

-No me cambies el tema Ash!, dónde has estado?, tenías muy preocupado a Brock!- gritó Misty

-Yo?, pero si eras tu la que estaba preguntando por Ash cada cinco minutos- dijo Brock mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Callate Brock!- gritó Misty

-Ay, esta bien... - dijo Brock atemorizado.

-Como sea, ya estoy aquí Misty- dijo Ash tratando de calmar a Misty

-Pikachu, pi pika cha pika pikachu (además salió por un regalo para ti)- dijo Pikachu parándose a un lado de Misty.

Ash aprovecho que Misty volteó a ver a Pikachu para meter el estuche de regreso a su bolsillo. Luego corrió hacia Pikachu para taparle la boca.

-Pika pika, pikachu (no importa, no me entendió)- le dijo Pikachu a Ash

Ash, Misty y Brock bajaron a cenar junto con Pikachu y Togepi. Ash evitó el hablar con Misty acerca de a donde había ido. Después de la cena cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Misty se metió a su cama agotada por el día que habían tenido ella y los demás.

-Vaya, qué día!- suspiró Misty mientras jalaba los cobertores.- Cielos, voy a extrañar a Brock...- se quedó a la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería sin Brock- Oh! no!, qué voy a hacer, ahora que viajemos sin Brock?, me voy a poner muy nerviosa!, qué voy a hacer?, de qué voy a conversar con Ash?- se preguntó Misty

-Togepi, toge toge? (Qué te pasa mamá?)- preguntó Togepi

-Nada, no me pasa nada Togepi, mejor duérmete, mañana saldremos temprano- contestó Misty

-Toge pi pi toge? (estas pensando en Ash?)-

-Claro que no!- gritó Misty y se dio la vuelta para que Togepi no la viera sonrojarse

-Togepi, toge pi togepi pi (lo suponía, sí estabas pensando en él)-

A la mañana siguiente todo en la habitación estaba muy callado. Togepi se despertó antes que Misty. Togepi iba a despertarla, pero pensó que era mejor dejarla descansar un poco más. Estaba a punto de bajarse de la cama para buscar algo de comer en la mochila de Misty, cuando la escuchó hablar dormida.

-Mmm... Ash... Ash, yo... te amo... siempre te lo he querido decir... mmm- dijo Misty al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta. En el momento que se dio la vuelta, Misty despertó y vio a Togepi riéndose.

-Y ahora qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Misty tallándose los ojos.

-Toge togepi pi togepi, toge? (Con qué siempre has querido decírselo, eh?)- dijo Togepi mientras se reía.

-Qué, qué?... Me escuchaste mientras hablaba dormida??? - preguntó Misty asustada

-Toge! (Claro que sí!)-

-Togepi, tienes que prometerme que esto no lo sabrá Ash!- dijo Misty desesperada

-Togepi, toge pi toge (como si me fuera a entender)- dijo Togepi al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a Misty.

Misty se levantó de su cama y preparó sus cosas. Aún estaba nerviosa de que Togepi supiera su gran secreto (*secreto?, como si no se diera cuenta la mitad del planeta, él único que no se da cuenta es el más interesado, pobre de mi Ash. ;_;*). Cuando salió de su habitación vio a Ash saliendo de la suya.

-Misty!, buenos días- dijo Ash cundo la vio salir.

Togepi comenzó a reírse, así que Misty se sonrojo por completo.

-Sucede algo malo, Misty?-

-No!, claro que no!- dijo Misty mientras se sonrojaba más

-De verdad estás bien?- preguntó Ash preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Misty.

-Si!, si, estoy muy bien... Dónde está Brock?- dijo Misty tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Ya debe estar desayunando, vamos a alcanzarlo-

-Si, vamos-

Los tres chicos desayunaron rápido pues tenían que recorrer un largo camino ese día. Salieron del hotel y caminaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar a donde iniciaba el bosque se dieron cuenta que era hora de despedirse.

-Aquí es donde debemos separarnos- dijo Brock con mucha seriedad

-Brock, no nos dejaremos de frecuentar, te hablaremos por teléfono y serás bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras visitarnos- dijo Ash algo triste

-Además recuerda que nos veremos pronto- dijo Misty tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Claro que si- dijo Brock con una sonrisa

-Cielos Brock, te vamos a extrañar mucho- dijo Ash

-Y yo a ustedes chicos, pero Misty tiene razón, nos veremos pronto eh?-

-Pika pikachu... (yo también te extrañaré...)- dijo Pikachu

-Toge... (y yo...)- dijo Togepi

-Bueno, hasta pronto chicos- dijo Brock

-Hasta pronto Brock- dijeron Ash y Misty.

Brock comenzó a internarse en el bosque mientras agitaba su brazo despidiéndose de Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Togepi.

-Misty, es hora de irnos- dijo Ash

-Si, vamonos Ash- respondió Misty.


	7. Camino accidentado

OK OK!, antes de que lean esto, de este capitulo salió mi fic "El mejor fanfic", asi que si pueden leerlo, por favor, háganlo, que es un fic muuuuuuuuy corto pero gracioso. Gracias!!!

Capitulo VII. Camino accidentado

Ash y Misty estuvieron caminando por algunos días hasta que llegaron al bosque donde se conocieron, comenzaba a anochecer así que acamparon a un lado del lago donde Misty pescó a Ash.

-Oye Misty!, ya viste donde estamos?- dijo Ash

-Si, en el lugar donde comenzó tu deuda!, por cierto, cuando me vas a reponer mi bicicleta?- preguntó Misty

-Ya vas a comenzar con eso, olvida por un momento tu estúpida bicicleta!- dijo Ash. Su tono de voz se escuchaba molesto.- No podrías alegrarte simplemente de que estemos aquí, donde nos conocimos?-

-Lo lamento Ash, yo sólo... -

-Ya olvídalo-

-No, no de verdad lo lamento Ash-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Ash

-Pikapi? (Ash?)- preguntó Pikachu mientras Ash se recostaba. Parecía ser que Ash estaba muy molesto.

Misty se acostó volteando para el lado contrario a donde estaba Ash. Misty apretó sus labios tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, cerró sus ojos y varias lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas. Ash se levantó sin observar a Misty.

-Voy a caminar, vuelvo después- dijo Ash en el mismo tono molesto.

Misty no dijo nada, solo escuchó las pisadas de Ash alejarse, entonces se levantó. Togepi se acercó a Misty.

-Togepi?, toge toge pi togepi? (Mamá? Qué te sucede?)- preguntó preocupado Togepi

-Nada Togepi, no me sucede nada- dijo Misty mientras se secaba las lagrimas- creo que esta vez lo arruiné, debí decirle a Ash que estaba contenta de estar donde nos conocimos, pero lo arruiné todo, tenía que decir esa tontería de la bicicleta-

-Toge togepi pi toge (no llores mamá)- dijo Togepi mientras le daba un abrazo a Misty

-Vamos a dormirnos Togepi, me hará bien dormir-

Mientras tanto, Ash caminaba al lago donde conoció a Misty. Ash se sentó en una roca.

-Pikachu, pi pika pi pika cha (no debiste enfadarte tanto con Misty)- dijo Pikachu mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Ash.

-Lo sé, pero me molesta que Misty hable siempre de esa bicicleta, yo esperaba que le diera gusto que estuviéramos en donde nos conocimos- dijo Ash mientras dejaba caer una lagrima.

-Pikapi, pi cha pikachu, pika chu chu (Ash, no llores, seguramente le da gusto)-

-No lo sé, ya no sé que hacer, seguramente no le intereso, seguramente solo soy un amigo para ella, que tonto soy al pensar que le podría gustar- dijo Ash

-Pika!, pika pikachu pi (No es cierto!, estoy seguro que tu le gustas)-

-No lo creo, creo que no debí ser tan grosero con ella, esta vez fui muy duro con ella, espero que me disculpe-

-Pikachu pika pi, cha pikachu chu (Mejor vamonos a dormir, te hará bien)-

-Si, tienes razón. Vamos a dormir Pikachu-

A la mañana siguiente Ash se levantó antes que Misty. Misty seguía durmiendo hasta que un ruido la despertó, entonces se levantó, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Ash no estaba.

-Se habrá ido?, me habrá dejado sola?... no, no lo creo, Ash no haría algo así- dijo Misty mientras recogía sus cosas. Misty estaba por terminar de recoger todo cuando vio acercarse un Caterpie.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!, gritó Misty cuando lo vio. Misty se tropezó por el susto y el Caterpie se acercó con curiosidad.

-AUXILIO!!!, AYÚDENME!!!- gritó Misty mientras cerraba sus ojos

El Caterpie se acercó a ella, estaba a unos pasos cuando... no sucedió nada. Misty abrió sus ojos y vio a Ash enfrente de ella.

-Alejate de aquí!- dijo Ash mientras ahuyentaba al Caterpie con una vara. El Caterpie se fue.

-Estas bien?- dijo Ash mientras volteaba.

-S, s, si, eso creo- contestó Misty.

-Misty, por qué te dan tanto miedo los bichos?- preguntó Ash

-Bueno, nunca me han gustado, además me sucedió algo cuando tenía 4 años-

-No te pudo haber ido peor que a mi, a mi también me pasó algo hace muchos años, pero... -

-Pikapi, pika pikachu, chu pika cha pika pikachu (Ash, corres muy rápido, te perdí de vista allá atrás)- dijo Pikachu interrumpiendo a Ash

-Ah!, parece ser que te gané en la carrera hasta el campamento Pikachu- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto!, dónde estabas Ash?- preguntó Misty

-Ah!, si, espera un segundo!- dijo Ash mientras corría hacía algo que estaba en el piso. Ash regresó con Misty.

-Disculpa, tuve que tirarlo cuando corrí a ayudarte, toma!- dijo Ash mientras le ofrecía un ramillete de flores. Misty se sorprendió.- Misty, siento haberme molestado anoche-

Misty tomó las flores, estaba muy contenta, era la primera vez que le daban flores y no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-Misty, te molesté de nuevo?, por favor no llores, lo lamento mucho- dijo Ash

-No, no me molestaste bobo. Gracias por las flores, pero soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Me da gusto regresar al lugar donde nos conocimos- dijo Misty

-En serio Misty?, gracias, me siento mucho mejor... y sabes?, hay algo más que quería decirte- comenzó a decir Ash al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-Qué sucede Ash?- preguntó Misty

-Bueno es que yo, quería hablar algo muy serio contigo... – dijo Ash mientras sacaba el estuche negro que seguía guardado en su chamarra

De repente (*lo sé, siempre hay un de repente*) se escucho un ruido. Misty y Ash voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ruido (*ya se esperaban lo que a suceder?*).

-"Prepárense para los problemas"-

-"Y más vale que teman"-

-Ay no... –dijo Ash

-"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"-

-"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"-

-"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"-

-"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"-

-"Jesse!"

-"James!"

-Por favor no...- dijo Ash

-No interrumpas el lema del equipo Rocket!- gritó Jesse –Ahora... donde me quedé?... ah!, si!-

-"El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

-"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

-"Meowth!, así es!"

-Ya era hora de que apareciéramos en este fanfic- dijo Jesse

-Qué es lo que quieren?, por que siempre nos están molestando?- preguntó Misty

-No los molestaríamos tanto si nos entregaran a ese Pikachu- contestó James

-Llevan 5 años siguiendonos, que no se dan por vencidos?- le dijo Misty

-Bueno, es que sabemos persistir, además el jefe nos mataría si no... - Meowth se detuvo cuando vio a Ash –Oye que le pasa a tu amigo?-

Ash estaba tirado a la mitad del campo llorando (ese llanto tan exagerado que hacen en el anime).

-Ahhhh!, por qué a mi???- preguntó Ash

-Ash levántate, qué no ves que nos están atacando?- dijo Misty

-No es necesario que te levantes, mejor quédate ahí!- gritó Jesse –Arbok, ve!-

-Weezing, tu también!- gritó James mientras arrojaba la pokebola.

-Ash levántate!!!- gritó Misty. Ash se levantó y estaba realmente furioso.

-Oye niño qué te pasa?- gritó James

-Ya no soy un niño, estoy harto que siempre nos molesten y no se van a llevar a mi Pikachu!- gritó Ash

-Staryu, ve!- gritó Misty – Staryu!, chorro de agua!

-Pikachu attack trueno!- gritó Ash

El chorro de agua de Staryu chocó contra el equipo Rocket y sus pokémons, y el attack trueno de Pikachu se condujo mejor a través del agua. Todo esto hizo un gran escándalo en el bosque.

-Ahhhh!, mi cabello se quemó por la electricidad!- lloró Jesse

Ash estaba felicitando a Pikachu por lo que hizo, pero volteó a ver a Misty quien parecía estar preocupada.

-Misty?, qué sucede?- dijo Ash

-Shhh!, no lo escuchas?- preguntó Misty

-Qué?, escuchar qué?- preguntó Ash

-Ese ruido, me parece que es... – Misty no termino de hablar cuando vieron que algo se aproximaba al lugar donde se encontraban - Ahhh!, un enjambre de Beedrills!!!- gritaron Misty y Ash.

-El escándalo debió despertarlos!- dijo Misty

Al escuchar esto, el equipo Rocket se dio la vuelta, pero al ver a los Beedrills aproximarse, todos comenzaron a correr asustados pues los Beedrills se acercaban cada vez más.

El equipo Rocket se desvío de donde Ash, Misty y Pikachu corrían, pero algunos Beedrills los persiguieron. Mientras tanto, Ash, Misty y Pikachu seguían corriendo sin detenerse. Ash tomó la mano de Misty y corrieron lo más rápido posible.

-Son demasiados, Pikachu no va a poder con todos ellos- gritó Ash

-Pika pika pikachu! (no me dejen!)- gritó Pikachu mientras subía al hombro de Ash

-Entonces qué vamos a hacer?- gritó Misty

Misty corría lo más rápido que podía, pero al ver que los Beedrills se acercaban, se tropezó. Ash se detuvo para ayudar a Misty a levantarse, pero los Beedrills estaban enfrente de ellos, así que Ash se puso de pie enfrente de Misty, y Pikachu bajó del hombro de Ash para colocarse a un lado de él.

-Pikachu ve con Misty!- ordenó Ash

-Pika... (pero...)-

-Hazlo!- gritó Ash

Pikachu se colocó a un lado de Misty. Ash encontró una vara en el piso y comenzó a agitarla.

-Váyanse!, váyanse de aquí!, no se atrevan a tocarlos!- gritó Ash a los Beedrills

Los Beedrills se molestaron más con esto y uno de ellos se lanzó en contra de Ash. El aguijón del Beedrill se introdujo en un costado del cuerpo de Ash. En ese momento se escucharon disparos. Los Beedrills volaron ahuyentados por los disparos.

-Ash!, Ash!, por favor respóndeme!- gritó Misty mientras sostenía a Ash en sus brazos.

-Pikapi, Pikapi! (Ash!, Ash!)- gritó Pikachu preocupado

Ash había caído inconsciente. El veneno del aguijón había penetrado más rápido debido al lugar donde se había alojado. Varias oficiales Jenny se acercaron corriendo.

-Vinimos a ver que sucedía pues oímos una explosión en el bosque- dijo una de las oficiales.

-Por favor, ayúdenme!, Ash está mal herido!- comenzó a gritar Misty con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las oficiales llamaron a una ambulancia la cual llegó unos minutos después, los doctores subieron de inmediato a Ash y fueron lo más rápido posible al hospital. Al llegar al hospital colocaron a Ash en una habitación llena de aparatos y tubos a los que fue conectado. Los doctores trataban de hacer lo posible por detener el veneno. Misty y Pikachu estaban en la sala de espera. Después de unas horas, el doctor salió de la habitación de Ash.

-Doctor, Ash va a estar bien?- preguntó Misty

-Es usted un familiar del paciente?- preguntó el doctor

-No, solo soy una amiga, pero dígame por favor, cómo está Ash?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que es muy difícil que sobreviva. El veneno penetró muy rápido debido al lugar donde fue introducido el aguijón, además... – 

-Qué es?, qué sucede?-

-El antídoto que se utiliza es muy difícil de conseguir y el paciente necesita una gran dosis. El antídoto se acabó y no nos llegará hasta dentro de tres días, así que lo más probable es que no lo logre para ese entonces- terminó de decir el doctor.

-Y el antídoto no se puede conseguir en otra parte?- insistió Misty

-El antídoto se consigue del capullo que dejan los Kakunas al convertirse en Beedrills. Aquí casi no hay antídotos por que nadie se atreve a internarse en el bosque buscandolo y exponiéndose a que algún Beedrill lo ataque, así que tenemos que esperar a que lo envíen - explicó el doctor

-Pero, usted ya me lo dijo, en esos días no lo va a lograr!- dijo Misty

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más, intentaremos todo lo posible, pero sin el antídoto será muy difícil- dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba


	8. Por ti

Capitulo VIII. Por ti.

Misty se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer entonces. Caminó hacía la puerta del hospital y de repente, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Pika pikachu (yo te acompaño)- dijo Pikachu mientras caminaba hacia Misty

-Pikachu, quédate aquí y cuida de Togepi y Ash, no tardaré mucho-

-Pi pikachu, cha pikachu! (no puedes ir sola, será peligroso!)-

-Pikachu, regresa!- dijo Misty

-Pikachu pika pika pi pikachu... (si solo pudieras entenderme...)

Misty se dio cuenta de que Pikachu realmente deseaba ir con ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Esta bien Pikachu, ven conmigo- dijo Misty mientras abría la puerta del hospital

-Pika, pika! (si, vamos!)- dijo Pikachu mientras corría detrás de ella

Misty y Pikachu se adentraron en el bosque en busca de algún Kakuna, trataron de mantenerse en silencio lo mejor posible para no molestar o advertir a algún Beedrill. Después de caminar por unas horas y adentrarse más en el bosque, encontraron un árbol con varios Kakunas.

-Que vamos a hacer ahora Pikachu?- preguntó Misty.

-Pika pikachu chu pi? (ni siquiera me entiendes y me pides consejos?)-

-Mmm, para que te pregunto si ni siquiera te entiendo?-

-Pikachu... (como decía...)- dijo Pikachu

-Bueno, no importa que tengamos que hacer si es para salvar a Ash, estas de acuerdo Pikachu?-

-Pika! (Si!)-

Misty y Pikachu comenzaron a avanzar hacía donde se encontraban los Kakunas, pero no se dieron cuenta que, más arriba en ese árbol, estaban varios Beedrills dormidos.

-Pikachu, trata de no hacer mucho ruido- dijo Misty mientras se acercaban al árbol. En ese momento Misty pisó una rama y esto despertó a los Beedrills. Los Beedrills comenzaron a volar en dirección de Misty.

-Rayos!- exclamó Misty al ver a los Beedrills volar hacia ellos.

-Pika pikachu, pika cha pi! (vamonos Misty, son demasiados!)- gritó Pikachu

Pero Misty ignoró a Pikachu y corrió al lugar donde estaban los Kakunas. Misty encontró un capullo tirado debajo del árbol, lo tomó y lo metió a su mochila, mientras tanto, Pikachu trató de ayudarla haciendo el attack trueno.

Misty corrió mientras Pikachu los detenía. -Pikachu corre, son demasiados para ti!-

Pikachu siguió la orden de Misty y corrió dejando a los Beedrills atrás. Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible pero, lo Beedrills comenzaban a acercarse. Misty corría lo más rápido posible, pero tuvo que detenerse por que enfrente de ella se encontraba un barranco.

-Oh! y ahora que hago?- se preguntó Misty – No tengo otra opción más que...-

Misty tomo a Pikachu, lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a descender por el barranco. Las rocas y la inclinación del barranco provocaron que Misty se golpeara y rasguñara, aún así, no dejó que nada tocara a Pikachu. Al llegar al fondo, Misty estaba muy lastimada y exhausta para levantarse.

-Creo que ahora si perdimos a esos Beedrills, jeje- dijo Misty con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-Pi Pika (gracias Misty)- dijo Pikachu

Misty se levantó -Vamonos Pikachu o no llegaremos a tiempo-

Aún con las heridas que tenía, Misty trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital. Después de unas horas, llegaron al hospital. El doctor estaba impresionado de que Misty hubiera conseguido el antídoto, el cual fue llevado al laboratorio. También atendieron a Misty por los múltiples golpes y rasguños que tenía. Misty insistió en que no era nada de gravedad y regresó a la sala de espera.

(*viva!, un capitulo corto después de tanto tiempo!!!, snif!*).


	9. Gracias

Capitulo IX. Gracias...

Misty y Pikachu estaban en la sala de espera mientras tenían noticias de Ash.

-Crees que Ash se vaya a reponer Pikachu?- preguntó Misty con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Pikachu levantó su mirada hacia Misty – Pika pikachu (no te preocupes)-

Togepi estaba dormido en otra de las sillas.

-Oye Pikachu, creo que deberías dormir un poco, el día de hoy hiciste mucho ejercicio, eh?-

-Pikachu pika pika pikachu pika (menos del que tu hiciste hoy)-

Misty trató de sonreírle a Pikachu, pero terminó inclinando su cabeza para observar el piso - Esto no debería estar pasando, todo esto es mi culpa-

-Pika cha pika! (eso no es cierto!)-

Misty comenzó a llorar - Por mi culpa, por mi culpa él está ahí, luchando por sobrevivir, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- Pikachu se acercó a Misty y le dio un abrazo; Misty tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos. – Pikachu, ya no puedo seguir así, de verdad lo amo, no quiero que muera, quiero decirle lo que siento, quiero que estemos juntos-

-Pika pi pi pika pikachu (él va a estar bien Misty)-

-No quiero perderlo- dijo Misty mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a Pikachu.

Esa noche, Pikachu se durmió en los brazos de Misty, pero ella no pudo dormir. Estaba muy confundida, aún se sentía perturbada por lo que le había pasado a Ash.

-(Qué voy a hacer si lo pierdo?)- pensó Misty (Por qué no le dije lo que sentía, por qué?, no me importa si él no me corresponde, lo único que deseo es que sobreviva).

Fue una noche larga para Misty, lo único que pudo hacer fue reprocharse el no haber hablado de sus sentimientos con Ash. A la mañana siguiente, el doctor que atendía a Ash entró en la sala de espera.

Misty se levantó de su asiento - Doctor, cómo está Ash?-

-Esta respondiendo bien al antídoto, así que tiene muchas probabilidades de que sobreviva-

-En serio?- preguntó Misty con la voz entrecortada

El doctor sonrío - Claro, por el momento esta estable, y si quieres puedes pasar por unos minutos-

-Si, gracias!, Pikachu, espérame aquí!- dijo Misty mientras corría a la habitación de Ash.

-Pi pika! (yo también quería ir!)- gritó Pikachu mientras veía a Misty alejarse.

Misty corrió hasta la habitación. Cuando llegó se detuvo enfrente de la puerta para tranquilizarse.

-Bien Misty, tranquila, él va a estar bien... - Misty habló para si misma, dio un gran suspiro y empujó la puerta de la habitación.

La habitación era blanca y fría. Las cortinas habían sido cerradas y casi no entraba la luz. Había varios aparatos extraños por toda la habitación. En una silla de la habitación estaban colocadas las pertenencias de Ash. Y, en medio de la habitación, una cama...

Misty se acercó cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la silla donde se encontraban las cosas de Ash, a un lado de esta silla se encontraba la cama donde Ash descansaba. Misty volteó y vio a Ash, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Misty comenzó a llorar en silencio - Eres un tonto, por qué lo hiciste?, si tan solo supieras... – dijo Misty en voz baja.

Misty se acercó con cuidado a Ash y tomó su mano – Ash, aunque no me puedas escuchar, debo decirte algo, algo que te he querido decir desde hace muchos años, algo que he guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, Ash, yo... yo... – Misty permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos sin poder decir nada.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, - Señorita, disculpe, pero debe salir-

-Si, ahora voy- Misty se levantó y caminó a la puerta, al llegar a ella dio un último vistazo a la habitación.

Varios días pasaron y Ash parecía estar reaccionando bien al antídoto. El doctor autorizó a Misty para que estuviera en la habitación el tiempo que ella quisiera y ella no se apartaba de Ash por ningún motivo. Entonces...

-Ash, tienes que despertar, todos te estamos esperando, Pikachu y yo queremos verte correr y reír de nuevo, ambos deseamos verte sano. Yo, yo quiero decirte tantas cosas... – Misty iba a seguir hablando pero algo llamó su atención.

Ash comenzó a mover sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Confundido, comenzó a mover su cabeza sin entender lo que sucedía. Volteó a su izquierda y enfocó sus ojos.

-Mi... Misty?... – dijo Ash en una voz muy baja Varías lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Misty mientras se levantaba de su silla para abrazar a Ash.

-Ash, Ash, estás bien, qué bueno que estás bien!-

Ash estaba confundido, pero le dio gusto ver a Misty. – Siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Es porque llevas varios días en el hospital, pero eso ya no importa, pronto vas a estar muy bien y todo va a ser como siempre, todo va a estar muy bien, tu vas a estar muy bien-

-Misty, cómo es que llegué aquí?-

-No recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando estabamos en el bosque?... el equipo Rocket nos atacó y después llegó un enjambre de Beedrills y tu nos defendiste de ellos, recuerdas?

-Ah, si, ahora recuerdo, el Beedrill me atacó, oí un disparo y después de eso no recuerdo nada más... - Ash observó detenidamente a Misty. – Misty qué te sucedió, tienes varios rasguños.-

-Oh!, eso. No te preocupes Ash, estoy bien. Pero... –

-Qué sucede?

-Ash, muchas gracias por haberme defendido de esos Beedrills, eso fue... Oh, Ash... – Misty comenzó a llorar.

Ash sonrió - Estoy feliz de que estés bien, pequeña pelirroja-

-Ash, gracias... yo... yo, he querido decirte tantas cosas, estaba tan preocupada por ti-

-Misty, yo también quería decirte algo, algo muy serio, pero quiero que hablemos de eso cuando esté fuera de este hospital, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, Ash- dijo Misty con una sonrisa. Aún rodaban algunas lagrimas por su rostro. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Ash levantó su brazo y detuvo una lagrima con su mano.

-Ya no llores Misty, si te iba a incluir en mi testamento-

Misty comenzó a reír y en ese momento el doctor entró seguido de Pikachu.

-Pikapi!!! (Ash!!!)- Pikachu brincó a la cama de Ash.

-Pikachu!, me da mucho gusto volver a verte!- dijo Ash mientras lo abrazaba

-Pikachu pika pika pikachu pi! (Yo también te extrañé mucho!)-

El doctor caminó hacia Ash. –Parece ser que el suero está funcionando muy bien, tu amiga hizo un gran trabajo!-

Ash volteó a ver a Misty sin comprender lo que el doctor decía.

-Misty, por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó Ash.

-No, no lo estoy, es solo que... emmm, ¿hace mucho calor o es mi imaginación?-


	10. Bienvenida a casa

Capitulo X. Bienvenida a casa

Dos días después Ash fue autorizado para salir pero, Misty no aparecía por ningún lado.

El doctor entró en la habitación de Ash – Y, a qué se debe que tu amiga no esté contigo, desde que ingresaste en el hospital no se ha separado de ti ni un segundo-

-Bueno, tal vez olvidó que hoy salía- dijo Ash con tristeza

-No lo creo, si hay alguien que se preocupa por ti, es ella-

Ash se sonrojo – En verdad lo cree?-

El doctor iba a contarle a Ash lo que Misty había hecho por él, pero cuando comenzaba a hablar llamaron a la puerta. El doctor abrió la puerta y Misty entró. Ash quedó boquiabierto, Misty se había soltado el cabello y traía un bonito vestido blanco.

-M... Mis... Misty???- dijo Ash muy nervioso

-Ho... hola Ash... - dijo Misty mientras se sonrojaba. – Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?-

-Bien, gracias... – dijo Ash mientras se iba sonrojando cada vez más.

-Pika pikachu pika pi pika! (no hace tanto calor como para que se sonrojen!)-.

-Hola Misty, buenos días- dijo el doctor

Misty no se había dado cuenta de que el doctor estaba en la habitación, ella solo tenía su mirada fija en Ash. 

-Oh!, buenos días doctor-

El doctor sonrío -Bueno Ash, el día de hoy puedes salir del hospital. Ya se te hizo un examen médico y te has recuperado de manera rápida y positiva. Algunos días vas a estar débil, pero con tu energía creo que la debilidad no durará mucho-

-Gracias doctor, gracias por todo-

-Y, Ash una cosa más-

-Dígame doctor... –

-Mi familia y yo somos tus admiradores, podrías darme tu autógrafo?-

-Por supuesto, lo que sea para mis admiradores!-

Misty y Pikachu se dieron la vuelta – Esperemos que esto de sus admiradores no se le suba mucho a la cabeza- murmuró Misty.

-Pika pika... (así lo espero...)-

Ash le dio su autógrafo al doctor y este sonrió agradecido.

-Bueno Ash, creo que es todo, tus pertenencias se encuentran en el armario y tu ropa esta en esa silla-

-Si, gracias- contestó Ash

-Pikachu y yo saldremos para que te vistas, cuando termines podemos irnos, tu mamá debe estar esperándonos- dijo Misty mientras tomaba a Pikachu en sus brazos

-Pika pikachu Pikapi (date prisa Ash)-

Misty y Pikachu salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la sala de espera. Ash se levantó de la cama, estaba algo débil pues tenía varios días sin ponerse de pie. Caminó a la silla y tomó su ropa, se cambió y fue al armario para tomar sus cosas. Al tomar su chaqueta sintió algo en uno de los bolsillos, metió la mano y encontró una pequeña cajita negra y la abrió.

-La sortija!, ya lo había olvidado... Misty... es tan hermosa, el día de hoy se ve hermosa, todos los días se ve tan hermosa... como me gustaría que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando la veo...- Ash suspiro – Será mejor que me apresure, no quiero hacer esperar a Misty.-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera.

-Pikachu, tu crees que me veo bien?- preguntó Misty

-Pika pika pika pi pikachu (yo creo que te ves muy bien Misty)-

-Crees que Ash lo haya notado?- 

-¿Pika pikachu? ¡Pikachu pikapika cha pikachu Pikapi! (¿Que si lo notó?, ¡Dejaste maravillado a Ash!)-

Ash llegó a la sala de espera. –De qué hablan?-

Misty brincó del susto – De nadie, de nada, es decir, no hablábamos de nada!-

-Bueno, estoy listo Misty, vámonos- dijo Ash mientras le tendía la mano

Misty tomó la mano de Ash y ambos se sonrojaron, pero no le dieron importancia, ambos estaban contentos de poder estar juntos.

-Pikachu pika pi (que romántico)-

Ash volteó a ver a Pikachu – Espera a que te atrape!- Pikachu salió corriendo y Ash detrás de él. Togepi despertó – Toge togepi? (que sucede?)-

-Togepi, vuelve a dormir, todavía hay que llegar a casa de Ash- dijo Misty mientras sonreía.

Después de que Ash atrapara a Pikachu y ambos rieran mucho, Misty, Ash y Pikachu salieron del hospital. Estaban ya muy cerca de la casa de Ash, así que caminaron lo más rápido posible para llegar temprano. Llegaron cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

Ash abrió la puerta de su casa – Mamá, ya llegamos!-

La señora Ketchum salió de la cocina – Hijo que bueno que ya llegaron, se tardaron mucho, no creen?-

Ash volteó a ver a Misty y después volvió su mirada a la señora Ketchum –Lo sentimos mamá, jeje-

-No hay problema cariño, estoy preparando la cena, muéstrale a Misty su nueva habitación y yo les avisaré para cenar-

-Si mamá- dijo Ash mientras conducía a Misty a su habitación.

Pikachu y Togepi decidieron hacer compañía a la señora Ketchum. Ash y Misty subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Ash abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Ash sonrió a Misty –Bueno Misty, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Espero que te guste vivir conmigo y con mi mamá.-

-Gracias Ash. Yo... no tuve la oportunidad de decirte, pero...- Misty se sonrojó y su voz se escuchaba entrecortada- Ash, gracias por invitarme a vivir en tu casa, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí- Misty se acercó a Ash y le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Misty, no tienes que llorar, mi mamá no cocina tan mal-

-Que bobo- dijo Misty mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Gracias, Ash- Misty le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Misty estaba sonrojada, pero Ash lo estaba aún más. Ash estaba a punto de devolverle el beso (*pero este ya no iba a ser en la mejilla ^_^*), cuando...

-Ash, Misty!, la cena está lista!!!- se escucho la voz de la mamá de Ash al fondo de la casa.

Misty que seguía muy nerviosa y sonrojada reaccionó de inmediato- Ah!, si, esteee... Ash, hay que bajar a cenar!- Misty salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ash se quedó congelado unos segundos hasta que reaccionó –No lo puedo creer, estuve tan cerca... ARGH!!!- Ash salió de la habitación para reunirse con todos en la mesa.


	11. Vaya noche!

Capitulo XI. Vaya noche!

Casi nadie hablaba en la mesa, Misty estaba muy nerviosa, Ash no sabía si agradecer a su mamá por la cena o matarla, Pikachu y Togepi comían sin detenerse y la mamá de Ash estaba pensando si le debía preguntar a su hijo si se había cambiado su ropa int... bueno, no importa.

-Hijo?, has cambiado tu ropa inter... – (*no podía aguantarse las ganas*)

-Mamá!, por favor, no lo digas!-

-Esta bien hijo, solo quería saber si lo habías hecho, es todo- la señora Ketchum fijó su atención en Misty – Misty, linda, te sucede algo?, estas muy callada-

-No señora, me encuentro bien.- Misty sonrió – La cena está deliciosa, muchas gracias por dejarme vivir en su casa-

-Es bueno tenerte en casa Misty, eres una chica muy linda. Espero que te agrade vivir con nosotros- dijo la señora Ketchum con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, señora Ketchum-

Cuando acabaron la cena Misty ayudó a la señora Ketchum a recoger y limpiar la mesa mientras Ash lavaba los platos.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- La señora Ketchum subió las escaleras, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que yo todavía estoy algo débil, así que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Misty- dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Ah, si, creo que yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches Ash- Misty se dirigió a su habitación y ambos cerraron sus puertas.

Ash se recostó en su cama tratando de dormir, pero el recordar ese beso que le había dado Misty no podía cerrar sus ojos.

-Vaya, esto es inútil, por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Misty?- suspiró Ash. Pikachu estaba durmiendo a su lado. Ash decidió levantarse de su cama y darse un baño para relajarse.

Ash cerró las cortinas y entró en la tina (*esas tinas tan grandes que tienen los japoneses*). El agua estaba caliente, así que comenzó a relajarse hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Misty no podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa por ese beso que le había dado a Ash, pero lo que en realidad la perturbaba era que le había parecido que Ash iba a corresponderle ese beso.

Misty cerró sus ojos –Claro que no!, el no iba a hacer eso Misty!- se dijo a si misma. – Esto es inútil, no puedo dormir, estoy muy intranquila. Será mejor que tome un baño.- Misty se levantó de su cama tratando de no despertar a Togepi y se dirigió al baño (*Oh!, cielos!!!*).

Misty llegó al baño, pero vio que la luz estaba prendida, así que llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta así que abrió. No parecía haber nadie. Misty entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse. Ash despertó y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se levantó en silencio y tomó su toalla la cual se amarró en la cintura. Misty amarró su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se dirigió a la tina, jaló la cortina y se encontró enfrente de Ash.

Se observaron de pies a cabeza y ambos enmudecieron mientras se sonrojaban cada vez más.

-AHHHHHHHH!!!- gritaron los dos. Ash resbaló al tratar de salir de la tina, jaló a Misty hacía él y ambos cayeron en la tina.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Ketchum servía el desayuno, Ash y Misty de nuevo no hablaban y parecían estar aún más sonrojados que la noche anterior.

-Chicos, sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada la señora Ketchum

-No!, no sucede nada!- ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Oh, bueno. Ash, el profesor Oak me dijo que deseaba verte para darte a tus pokémons-

-Eh?, si, si, mamá!-

Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron a ver al profesor Oak. Misty se quedó en casa ayudando a preparar la comida mientras Togepi tomaba la siesta.

-Pi pika pika Pikapi? (qué te pasa Ash?)- preguntó Pikachu al notar el extraño comportamiento de Ash.

-Na, nada Pikachu, no me sucede nada, jeje...-

-Pikachu pika cha! (no te creo!)-

-Bueno, es que...-

-Pika? (Qué?)-

-Bueno, anoche, baño, yo estaba, y me dormí y Misty y luego caímos y yo...-

-Pika pika Píkachu??? (que rayos estás diciendo???)- preguntó confundido Pikachu – Pi pikachu pika! (explícame otra vez!)-

Ash comenzó a sonrojarse en cuanto ordenó sus ideas. Ash y Misty gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno se movía de la impresión. Ash trató de salir de la tina, pero se resbaló y jaló a Misty al caer. Ambos estaban en la tina y cuando Ash abrió sus ojos Misty estaba de espaldas a él, volteó solamente su rostro y se sonrojo. Entonces, Ash se dio cuenta que Misty ya no traía la toalla. Ash se congeló, pero trató de darse la vuelta para dejar a Misty buscar su toalla. La escuchó moverse en el agua, salir de la tina, abrir la puerta y correr a su habitación. Cuando Ash logró moverse de nuevo se dio cuenta que a él también se le había ciado la toalla.

-Pikachu pi pika pikachu cha? (porqué yo siempre me pierdo esas cosas?)-

-No es gracioso!, ahora Misty no me habla!-

-Pi cha pikachu (tu tampoco lo haces!)-

-Bueno, es que yo...-

-Pikachu Pikapi pika pi pi cha (Tranquilízate Ash, ya se le pasará)-

-Eso espero, aún así, esto no intervendrá en mis planes-

-Pika? (planes?)-

-Esto es un secreto Pikachu, pero te lo contaré en cuanto hable unas cosas con el profesor Oak-


	12. Invitación

Capitulo XII. Invitación

Misty estaba dándose un baño mientras la señora Ketchum atendía su jardín.

-No pensé que vivir en la casa de Ash fuera a resultar tal aventura... cielos...- Misty se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior en el baño, cuando Ash y ella cayeron en la tina.

-Vaya noche, que vergüenza!... mmm, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Ash se ha puesto muy bien en estos años y... ¿¡Cielos, qué estoy diciendo!?- Misty se sonrojó aún más. – Espero que Ash no se haya molestado.-

Misty salió de la tina, se vistió y caminó hacia la puerta para dar un paseo, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Misty descolgó la bocina – hola?-

-Hola Misty, cómo estás?- contestó la voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Ah!, hola, Profesor Oak. Estoy bien, gracias.-

-Misty, podrías darle un mensaje a la madre de Ash?

-Claro, dígame... -

-Ash no podrá ir a cenar, va a pasar la tarde conmigo, lo necesito para que me ayude con algunas investigaciones que estoy haciendo-

-Oh, bueno, yo le diré a la mamá de Ash-

-Gracias Misty, hasta pronto!-

-Hasta pronto, Profesor... – Misty se despidió y colgó el teléfono con un suspiro.

Misty caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. – Mmm, parece ser que Ash no vendrá a cenar... El me dijo que tenía que hablar algo muy serio conmigo en cuanto saliera del hospital y no me ha dicho nada, parece ser que no era tan importante... Como me gustaría que sintiera lo mismo que yo por él...-

Misty estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

-Quién podrá ser?- Misty caminó hacia la puerta, abrió pero, no había nadie. Misty cerró la puerta enfadada, pero fijó su vista en algo que había en el piso.

-Una carta?-

Misty levantó el sobre, le dio la vuelta y vio que no decía a quién estaba dirigido.

-Qué será?- Misty abrió con curiosidad el sobre y encontró una nota: "Usted está invitado a la inauguración de nuestro nuevo restaurante de comida francesa que será a las 9:00pm. Por tratarse de una inauguración, la cena será gratis. Por favor, no deje de asistir."

-Un restaurante de comida francesa!!!, me encanta la comida francesa!!!... pero, esto es de la mamá de Ash, bueno, será mejor que se lo entregue... - 

Misty salió de la casa y llevó el sobre con ella. La mamá de Ash estaba muy ocupada con su jardín.

Misty se acercó - Señora Ketchum?-

-Qué sucede Misty?- preguntó la mamá de Ash con una sonrisa.

-El profesor Oak llamó y dijo que Ash no vendrá a cenar. Va a ayudar al profesor con algunas cosas que tiene pendientes-

-Oh!, está bien Misty-

-Y otra cosa...-

-Dime...-

-Trajeron esto- Misty le entregó el sobre. La mamá de Ash leyó el contenido.

-Una inauguración de un restaurante?... Bueno, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no tendré tiempo de ir. Misty, por qué no vas tu?, Ash me ha dicho que a ti te encanta la comida francesa.-

-En serio?-

-Claro Misty, te servirá para que conozcas mejor el lugar, ve y diviértete.-

-Si, gracias señora Ketchum!-

Misty corrió entusiasmada a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Una cena gratis! Y de comida francesa!, que suerte!- Misty se recostó sobre su cama y leyó toda la carta.

-Mmm, esto dice que es un evento de gala... bueno, me arreglaré y la pasaré muy bien!

Por la noche, Misty estaba lista para salir. Estaba hermosa, se había arreglado muy bien para la cena con un vestido negro. Se soltó y arregló el cabello de manera sencilla pero muy bonita y se dirigió al restaurante.

Al llegar Misty quedó asombrada, el restaurante se veía muy lujoso. – Qué bueno que va a ser gratis, sino esto me saldría en una fortuna!- dijo Misty mientras entraba.

Si el lugar se veía lujoso por afuera, se veía aún más por dentro. Misty estaba maravillada. Al llegar con el mesero le mostró el sobre. El mesero sonrió y la condujo a una mesa en un pequeño balcón lleno de rosas. Misty observó a su alrededor y quedó maravillada. El lugar era realmente hermoso. Misty se sentó y el mesero se retiró.

-Vaya, esto es muy hermoso... como me gustaría que A...- Misty no terminó de hablar cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo un joven muy apuesto y con una suave voz. Se había ocultado en las sombras y por ello no se distinguía su rostro, pero a Misty le pareció familiar.


	13. Confesiones

Capitulo XIII. Confesiones (aleluya!)

Misty observó con curiosidad al joven que la había saludado – Buenas noches... – contestó Misty con timidez.

El joven la observó con detenimiento – Misty, no me reconoces?, soy yo, Ash!- dijo finalmente.

-Ah!... qué?, Ash!?- Misty se levantó de la mesa

Ash salió de las sombras y se acercó a la mesa. Estaba vestido de traje, se veía muy bien y por fin peinó ese cabello tan alborotado que tiene, traía con él un ramo de rosas.

Misty lo observó asombrada, se sonrojó por el solo hecho de verlo tan elegante, tan apuesto, tan...

-A, A, Ash!, te ves... te ves muy bien!- dijo Misty, quien aún conservaba su mirada de asombro.

Ash se acercó a ella, estaba maravillado, Misty se veía mejor que nunca y a parte ella pensaba que él se veía bien, esto era lo mejor que le podía suceder a Ash.

-Misty, tu también te ves excelente!- Ash se acercó a Misty y le entregó las rosas. – Toma, son para ti... -

-Oh!, Ash, gracias, son hermosas-

-(No podrían ser más hermosas que tu)- pensó Ash

-Ash, no deberías estar con el profesor Oak?-

-Ah!, si eso, jeje-

-Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Yo le pedí al profesor Oak que llamara a casa y te dijera eso, también fui yo quien dejó esa carta en la casa-

-Pero, por qué hiciste eso?, no te entiendo... – 

Ash se sonrojó y comenzó a ponerse nervioso – (vamos Ash, ahora o nunca!)- pensó Ash – Emmm, Misty?, recuerdas... recuerdas que te dije que deseaba hablar algo muy serio contigo?-

-Si... –

Ash estaba más sonrojado de lo que alguna vez pudo haber estado, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y cada vez se sentía más nervioso - Bueno, Misty esto, es algo tan difícil... yo, hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte tantas cosas, pero no tenía el valor... Misty hace tanto tiempo que viajamos juntos, hace tanto tiempo que te conozco y también hace tanto tiempo que yo... yo... – Ash se detuvo, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus sentimientos ocultos.- Misty hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace muchos años, algo que he ocultado durante todo este tiempo, pero primero...- Ash sacó la pequeña cajita negra que había estado guardando desde hace varios días. – Misty, esto es para ti... – dijo Ash mientras le entregaba la pequeña caja.

-Para mi?... – Misty tomó la cajita y la abrió lentamente. Al ver su contenido, Misty quedó impresionada, era una hermosa sortija dorada con un cristal azul. – Ash?, esto es hermoso, es la sortija que vimos, te debió costar mucho y... - Misty no terminó de hablar, Ash se había colocado a un lado suyo, tomó la sortija, la mano de Misty y se la puso, después de esto Ash besó su mano. Misty estaba muy sonrojada y Ash se acercó todavía más.

-Misty, yo, yo no sé si tu sientas lo mismo, pero yo... Misty, yo... yo te amo... – Por fin lo había dicho, por fin había logrado articular esas palabras que le costaban tanto trabajo. Ash se sentía muy nervioso y su corazón latía más rápido que antes.

Misty se sonrojó, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero ella necesitaba decirle a Ash, hablarle de lo que ella también sentía.

-Ash, estoy tan feliz... Ash, hace tanto tiempo que viajamos juntos y tantas cosas que hemos hecho juntos, hace muchos años que oculto como me siento... Ash, hay algo que debo decirte-

-Di, dime, Misty... -

-Ash, desde la primera vez que te vi y con todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, me enamoré de ti... bueno, lo que trato de decirte es que yo... yo también te amo Ash... – Misty se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Misty?- preguntó Ash

-Dime Ash...-

-Hay algo que también quería hacer desde hace mucho... –

-¿Qué es?-

Ash se acercó a Misty cuidadosamente y la besó en los labios. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero estaban felices de estar juntos y saber que ambos se amaban. Fue una velada hermosa y romántica, los dos se sentían muy bien de haber hablado de lo que sentían y estar juntos, como ambos lo deseaban.

Cuando regresaron a casa de Ash, su mamá los estaba esperando.

-Cómo les fue en su cena?- preguntó la mamá de Ash

Pikachu llegó corriendo con curiosidad – Pi Pikapi, pikachu (Si Ash, cuéntanos!)-

-Muy bien mamá!- contestó entusiasmado Ash

-Ah!, son novios!- exclamó la señora Ketchum

-¿Qué, cómo lo sabes?- preguntó confundido Ash mientras observaba a Misty, quien también estaba asombrada.

-Pikachu! (al fin!)

-Ay hijo, es tan obvio!, desde hace años que estoy esperando a que des el paso. Pensé que moriría sin verlos juntos!-

-Bueno, no tienes que exagerar... – dijo Ash

-Hijo, me da mucho gusto por ambos. Por Misty, que es una chica excelente, y por ti, porque Misty es la única que te podría aguantar- Misty comenzó a reírse.

Ash observó a su mamá boquiabierto. – Bueno... gracias mamá, como sea, gracias.-

-Gracias señora Ketchum- dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

(*Un capitulo corto tras otro, se me va a hacer costumbre*)


	14. Destino

Capitulo XIV. Destino

(*Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió agregar desde que empecé con el fanfic, así que: ¡ahí va!*)

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Misty y Ash se confesaron sus sentimientos. Ambos están muy contentos y disfrutan pasar todo su tiempo juntos. Misty por fin habló a su casa para decirles a sus hermanas que Ash es ahora su novio y además de asombrarse de que su hermana tiene novio, sus hermanas están más asombradas por el hecho de que Misty se volviera tan bonita y que Ash se pusiera tan atractivo.

Ash por su parte, decide hablar con Brock para notificarle su noviazgo con Misty.

-Hola, está Brock en casa?-

-Claro, esperame un momento, voy por él- contesta una de las hermanas de Brock

Brock apareció en la pantalla del videofono -Ash?, Cómo estás?, hace varios meses que no nos vemos, me preguntaba como estabas. Cómo está Misty?

-Tranquilo!, tranquilo!, una pregunta a la vez!- 

Oh!, jeje, lo siento... cómo estás?

-Muy bien Brock, te hablaba para contarte lo que ha pasado.-

-Misty y tu son novios?-

-Cómo lo supiste?... – contestó Ash desilusionado.

-En serio?, yo solo adivinaba!, aunque ya sabía que algún día sucedería!-

-Todo mundo me dice eso-

-Oye Ash!, tenemos que vernos, esto se debe celebrar, llevo 5 años viéndolos como se mueren el uno por el otro y por fin son novios!-

-Claro, a mi y a Misty nos dará gusto verte, puedes venir el día que gustes. Serás bien recibido en la cocina de los Ketchum, digo, en la casa... –

-Sabes?, tu sentido del humor se vuelve cada vez peor.

Algunos días pasaron y recibieron la visita de Brock. Después salieron por algún tiempo para buscar más aventuras como solían hacerlo. El tiempo pasó y Ash le pidió a Misty que se casaran. Fue una boda hermosa, toda la gente que conocieron en sus viajes asistió: Brock, Tracey, Richie, Sabrina, Duplica, el chico que estaba enamorado de Misty y que por ahora no recuerdo su nombre y quien no se sintió tan feliz por la pareja, y bueno, todos los demás. En fin, juntos comenzarían una vida feliz y hermosa y varios años más tarde...

-Hijo, es la ultima vez que te voy a decir que apagues el televisor te vayas a dormir!-

-Pero, mamá!, están los encuentros de la liga pokémon!-

-Si Misty!, déjanos ver los encuentros de la liga pokémon!- dijo Ash mientras se asomaba

-Tu también estás aquí?- dijo Misty irritada – Tenían que ser padre e hijo... – suspiró Misty mientras entraba en la habitación de su hijo (*quien por cierto, también lo llamaron Ash*)

-Pi pika pika? (Qué están haciendo?)- preguntó Pikachu mientras entraba en la habitación.

Un pequeño Pikachu corría detrás de él – Pika pikachu! (Espérame papá!) - (*Si, hasta Pikachu tuvo hijos, no es lindo?).

Misty se acercó a su hijo - Ash, hijo, mañana empieza tu viaje como entrenador pokémon, será mejor que te duermas temprano para que descanses bien-

Ash (*padre y maestro pokémon*) se levantó – Hijo, tu mamá tiene razón, es hora de ir a dormir.-

El pequeño Ash Jr se levantó también – Esta bien... después de todo, me convertiré en el mejor maestro pokémon!-

Ash volteó a ver a su hijo. – Así se habla!, así es como yo llegué a ser el mejor maestro pokémon y espero que así tu continúes con lo que yo logre!-

Misty interrumpió – Si, logró ser el mejor maestro pokémon y aún no me paga mi bicicleta-

-Pika... (Aquí va...)- dijo Pikachu mientras salía de la habitación.

-Aún sigues con eso?, ya te dije que te la voy a pagar!- contestó Ash

-Debes estar bromeando, eso me lo has dicho muchos años y no he visto ningún centavo!-

Ash Jr interrumpió la discusión – Me podrían decir de que hablan?-

Misty observó a su hijo –No te preocupes hijo, está es una discusión entre adultos-

Varios años atrás...

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien, pequeña pelirroja –

Dijo el pequeño niño en el momento que llegaba la ambulancia. Misty observaba mientras lo subían a la ambulancia.

-Oye!, no me has dicho tu nombre!- gritó Misty

-Ash, me llamó Ash...

(*A veces, las personas creen que son reunidas por el destino, yo también, así lo creo... *)

Jesse, James y Meowth llegan de repente.

Jesse voltea a ver a James - ¡Oye!, Es la primera vez que desaparecemos sin salir volando!-

-Oye!, es cierto!- contesta Meowth.

-Parece ser que nuestra suerte está cambiando... snif!- dice James mientras se seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

De la nada (*y como siempre*), aparece la linda autora, Sakura, saca una pokebola y la lanza – Pikachu, yo te elijo!- (*siempre quise hacer esto*) – Pikachu, attack trueno!- 

-Pi ka chu!-

La descarga hace volar al equipo Rocket por los cielos. – ¡El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!-

Fin

Ah!, qué les pareció?, me esforcé mucho y después de casi un mes de trabajo, por fin lo terminé. Estoy a tres minutos para que sea el 31 de Julio. Espero que les haya gustado, me encantó escribirlo y la mayor parte del fanfic lo fui inventando en cuanto lo estaba escribiendo (de hecho iba a ser más corto).

Bueno, de hecho ya han pasado casi dos años desde que escribí esto, pero me da gusto que por fin tuviera el valor como para mostrarlo. Espero que sea bien aceptado ^_^

Ah, otra cosa nada más, Sakura es un invento mío muy mío y si alguien tiene duda de donde saqué su descripción, pues soy yo, ok?(bueno, yo no soy tan linda)... quería mis 5 minutos de fama -_-'

Me pueden escribir a: kawaii_sakura_kinomoto@hotmail.com, para propuestas de matrimonio, flores, dulces o invitaciones a salir. En caso de que sean amenazas de muerte o cosas por el estilo... pues también escríbanme porque casi nadie me escribe últimamente... snif!.

AH!, VISITEN MI SITE DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!

http://galeon.com/sakuranosekai/

JA NE!


End file.
